videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Channeleven
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Cartoon Cartoons Pinball/Evil Con Carne: Escape from Bunny Island page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 03:00, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Idea Should I make an idea of a Star Wars-licensed video game. Title: Star Wars: Legends of the Immortal Developed by: Cor-Son Games' Las Vegas office, LucasArts Publisher: LucasArts Platforms: PlayStation, Dreamcast, PC, PlayStation 2 Release Date: 2000 Directors: Vic Dolan, Stanley Tenner, George Lucas Category: Action-Adventure Rating: T --Johnny1Wikia (talk) 03:43, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Legends of the Immortal will be a Star Wars Legends game that takes place after the events of Return of the Jedi. --Johnny1Wikia (talk) 03:52, June 21, 2017 (UTC) You agree. Plus do more of Cor-Son Games. --Johnny1Wikia (talk) 16:38, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Should I put up a page for a Cor-Son game 20,000 Leagues from Under the Sea! --Johnny1Wikia (talk) 12:29, June 22, 2017 (UTC) And should I make the page for the 1998 Cor-Son game Super Sprint. I accept with the idea. --Johnny1Wikia (talk) 21:46, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Just a reminder The next time you add a page, don't forget to add catergories. MariotheKing (talk) 10:17, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Idea of ports Make ideas of ports of PC games to consoles! Title: Homeworld Developer: Relic Entertainment Ported by: Cor-Son Games' Boston arm Publisher: Sierra Studios Release Date: 2000 (Dreamcast), 2001 (PlayStation 2, Xbox) Platforms: Dreamcast, PlayStation 2, Xbox Genre: Real Time-Strategy Rated: E Description: An expanded version of the PC game by adding levels from its add on Homeworld Cataclysm. Title: Homeworld 2 Developer: Relic Entertainment Ported by: Cor-Son Games' Boston arm Publisher: Sierra Entertainment/Vivendi Universal Games Release Date: 2004 Platforms: PlayStation 2, Xbox Genre: Real time-strategy Rated: T Note: 2004 marked the first time Cor-Son's Boston arm has two games in a row. --Johnny1Wikia (talk) 18:20, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Reminder they need the console ports of Homeworld will be a stripped down version of the PC game to take advantage of the console's standards and agree to put these two ports onto the Cor-Son Games Page since the office is Boston. --Johnny1Wikia (talk) 13:47, July 8, 2017 (UTC) VG Suggestion Suggest porting a Japanese arcade game: Title: Star Trigon Developer: Namco Ported by: Cor-Son Games' Bostom office Publisher: Namco Homtek, Inc. Release Date: 2003 Platforms: PlayStation 2, GameCube,, XBOX Genre: Scrolling Rated: E Stripped-down version of the Japanese arcade game of the same name. --Duc4Wikia (talk) 02:57, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Compilation Idea Make a compilation idea. Title: Sierra Vault: Volume 1 Developer: Cor-Son Games' Memphis office, Digital Eclipse Software Publisher: Sierra Entertainment Distributor: Vivendi Games Release Date: 2002 Platforms: PC, XBOX, PlayStation 2, GameCube Genre: Compilation Rated: E Media: Disc A compilation of classic Sierra games from the 80s, included: *Mystery House (1980) *The Wizard and the Princess (1980) *Mission Asteroid (1980) *Cranston Manor (1981) *Ulysses and the Golden Fleece (1981) *Threshold (1981) *Time Zone (1982) *Cannonball Blitz (1982) *Sammy Lightfoot (1983) *Mr. Cool (1983) The Dark Crystal is not included due to copyright claims by The Jim Henson Company. --Duc4Wikia (talk) 19:36, July 14, 2017 (UTC) I agree to put the vault compilation game onto the Cor-Son Games page and the office is Memphis plus make a page for Roger and Hammerstine: Adventures Through Time. --Duc4Wikia (talk) 19:55, July 14, 2017 (UTC) As for Sierra Vault, Vol. 1, I agree to put it onto the Cor-Son Games page, and the office is Memphis. Not only Cor-Son and Digital Eclipse (which was hired to emulate the games), there were two additional developers, Avalanche Software and Radical Entertainment. Duc4Wikia (talk) 21:18, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Agree. Duc4Wikia (talk) 04:02, July 19, 2017 (UTC) And now, accept the idea for Sierra Vault: Volume 1, then make the page for Motor Mash: Road and Beyond. --Duc4Wikia (talk) 18:40, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Idea Make an idea of a Warner Bros. licensed game. Title: Freakazoid! Developer: Cor-Son Games' Boston arm, Radical Entertainment Publisher: Williams Entertainment, Inc./Midway Games Release Date: 1996 Publisher: PlayStation, Saturn, PC Genre: Platformer Rated: K-A Modes: Single-player Based on the cartoon devised by Steven Spielberg in association with Warner Bros. Originally going to be published by Time Warner Interactive, it was instead released by Midway/Williams. The first title to use the 1996-2000 Cor-Son Games (as well as the 1996-1997 Radical Entertainment) logos (the other games to use the 1996-97 Radical logo was Grid Runner, The Divide: Enemies Within, X-Men: One Nation, Under Magneto and ID4: The Game). And now, make a page for 2 Stupid Dogs, Scooby-Doo in the Castle Mystery and Rainbow Islands. Duc4Wikia (talk) 20:04, August 6, 2017 (UTC) DS Video Make an idea of a port of Game Boy Advance Video's titles. Title: Nintendo DS Video Developer: Cor-Son Games' Las Vegas office, 7 Studios Manufacturer: Majesco Entertainment Release Date: 2005 Platforms: Nintendo DS Genre: Full color, full motion video, add-on Rated: Vary Nintendo DS Video was a format for putting full color, full-motion videos onto Nintendo DS game cards. These videos are playable using the Nintendo DS system's screen and sound hardware. These video cartridges were manufactured by Majesco Entertainment. The cartridges themselves were developed by Cor-Son's Las Vegas office and 7 Studios. The video cartridges are colored white for easy identification and are sold as Nintendo DS Video Paks. The Nintendo DS Video game paks offer the same 256x192 resolution as standard Nintendo DS games. --Duc4Wikia (talk) 01:44, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Agree. Duc4Wikia (talk) 20:42, August 12, 2017 (UTC)